


The Milky Way

by Ephedrine



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Caiaphas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Milking, Omega Annas, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: Annas met an unexpected situation。





	The Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> *12版祭司组背景  
> *我终于写完这个欠汞的PWP了哈哈哈哈哈！！有好多私设，OOC属于我。  
> *大概设定是发情期服用抑制药就不会散发信息素，闻到信息素也不会发情，抑制药每次药效是八小时，有其他细节再补充

像是有谁打翻了牛奶瓶，又像是有谁在中央空调口放了一大块奶油蛋糕，总之，会议室的空气中有了淡淡的奶香。Caiaphas站在荧幕前边正在总结昨天的工作情况，会议桌前大半人昏昏欲睡，Annas和Caiaphas又穿了同款西装，全身黑得发亮。

  
第一个被怀疑的是Annas，毕竟这一屋子人里只有他嗜甜如命。有人信誓旦旦保证他看见Annas在下午茶时间吃小甜饼，还用小银匙子舀面前的草莓奶油冰淇淋。当然，最后没有人敢去证实。对于此类问题，Annas通常会眉头一拧眼神一凛，冷冷回一句:“与你何干？”不管是八厘米还是二十八厘米的身高差都在这时消弭了。

  
但今天似乎不同。在例行晨会上一贯面无表情埋头记录的Annas今天却眉头紧锁，空调开到25°C，他却出了汗，好像连衬衫都濡湿了。还没等细看，Annas就把椅子重重往后一移，急匆匆地离开了会议室。

  
那声摔门声似乎稍微惊醒了昏沉的各位。大家看看门口，又看看Caiaphas，后者清清喉咙，话锋一转，三两句就结束了讲话。甩下一句“解散”，Caiaphas也离开了会议室。看看手表，至少比平时早结束了十分钟，这下子谁都有充分的理由怀疑两位上级之间是出了什么状况。而具体是什么状况，并不用费神太多。

  
所有人都知道Annas的性别是Omega——他从一开始就没有可以隐瞒，况且，也不会有人敢拿这个开玩笑，毕竟谁都不想被Annas和Caiaphas共同解决。千真万确，那两个站在一起就颇有喜剧效果的人是一对儿。只要你不是瞎了眼睛，就能从他俩出奇的默契、过于亲密的互动以及Annas解开衬衫最上面那颗扣子隐隐约约露出来的吻痕中看出这点。

\-------

循着那股对自己来说过于浓郁的奶香，Caiaphas轻而易举找到了Annas藏身的卫生间——遭遇这种情况，确实也只有放置大量空气清新剂的卫生间可躲。敲门之前，Caiaphas把从休息室顺来的毛巾放在水龙头下，用热水润湿。

 

“Annas，是我。”寂静中，Caiaphas听见隔间里慌乱的碰撞声和喘息。大约一分钟过后，门才“咔嗒”一声打开，一只颤抖的手伸出来，一把把他拉了进去。

  
再次慌张地锁上门后，Annas精疲力竭地坐在马桶盖上，叹了口气。他满额头是汗，面色潮红，牛奶味的信息素浪潮一般涌来……Caiaphas这下确信，是Annas忘记服用抑制发情期的药。

  
“我今天早上太困了……又没闻到你的信息素所以我以为我已经吃过…”Annas低头嗫嚅，试图找到合适的借口。

  
“先别说这些，我帮你把汗擦擦，你再换套衣服，今天的工作都是在室内所以你应该没问题——”Caiaphas一边说着一边把毛巾往Annas额头送。

  
热毛巾触到皮肤的瞬间Annas颤栗了一下，又一波信息素汹涌而来。他略微往后避，把头埋得更低，“不是……Cai…今天不一样，我不怎么能闻到你的信息素所以我应该不会发情……就算我发情了，应该也不会这样……”

  
Caiaphas下蹲，单膝跪在地板上去对Annas的视线，轻声询问:“Chanan…究竟发生什么了？”

  
Annas迟疑地抬头，眼睛湿漉漉泛着水光，“是…是我的胸部…”他抖着手一颗颗解开口子，犹犹豫豫地往前挪了挪，把湿透的黑色衬衫往两边拨开。

  
……上帝啊。

Caiaphas几乎没法描述他看到了什么，坐在他面前他的伴侣，他的Chanan，似乎提前进入了哺乳期。原本平坦的胸部如今隆起一小块，也许是因为和衬衫摩擦得太厉害，乳头连带周围的皮肤都泛起粉红色。正当他注视之时，两颗肿胀的乳头又楚楚可怜地吐出几滴乳白色的液体，像是害羞。

  
一切都明了了——晨会时的弯腰是为了掩饰鼓胀的胸部，那股奶香里不仅有信息素还有真正的人乳。

  
Caiaphas手中的毛巾差点掉到地上。

 

“这…这到底是……”

  
“我怎么知道…！所以才让你进来啊！”Annas慌慌张张地掩住胸口，又因为突然的刺激惊叫出声。Caiaphas连忙抓Annas一边手腕，试图再度拉开。虽然是单手对双手，但几下拉扯之后Annas还是乖乖妥了协，任由Caiaphas端详那令他难堪的罪魁祸首。

  
“晨会开始之前它就鼓起来了…我以为没有大碍可是里面居然流出……现在该怎么办…”

  
“这个…”Caiaphas沉吟片刻，“不管怎么看都只能…嗯…挤。”

  
“你当我是乳牛吗？！”Annas怒吼，“再再再再说了，这里又没有工具……”

  
Caiaphas把毛巾塞到Annas手里，换了一边膝盖跪着，郑重其事地举起双手，看起来像在投降。

  
然后，没等Annas反应过来，那双手就伸向了他的胸部。

  
“啊！”一声惨叫过后，那块热毛巾结结实实糊了Caiaphas一脸，“你真的把我当成乳牛吗？？！不要直接捏我的乳头！”夹杂哭腔的怒吼自头顶传来。毛巾被拿下之后Caiaphas往上方看，只见Annas的脸红得像熟透的草莓，被刚才那一下粗暴的揉捏激出一滴泪，堪堪挂在睫毛上。

  
“可是我用的是指腹…”

  
“上边有一层茧的指腹！我发誓，如果你非要这么挤，我就自己动手。”

  
刚才那一下出来挺多的……话到嘴边，被Annas怪可爱的威胁给顶了回去。Caiaphas看着顺着他手指流下来的乳白色汁液，吞了口唾液，只好改变战术。他小心翼翼地圈住肿胀的部位，感受到了里面有一块小小的硬块，稍微揉了两下，乳汁就从乳头一滴滴溢了出来，偶尔再用半个手掌轻轻按压下半部分就会流出更多。不一会儿，乳汁就流了Caiaphas满手。Annas也没再抱怨，只是沉默地用毛巾擦拭着溢出的乳汁。在这种情况下居然能达成工作时的默契…无论怎么想都不太对劲。

 

在催乳一般的手法刺激下，Annas的胸部很快就小下去大半，然而情况并不乐观——他们靠得太近了，Annas的心跳清晰可辨，信息素的似乎越发浓郁。Caiaphas偷偷看过几次，那眼神看起来也不太对劲，简直像他标记Annas的那个晚上。

  
“信息素……”Annas嘟囔。

  
“什么？”

  
“我的信息素…是不是已经被闻到了？”Caiaphas抬头看Annas，后者的睫毛正随着眨眼而挂上泪珠，有眼泪在眼眶里滚动，眼看就要流出来。

  
“你的性别又不是秘密，这点小意外没人会在意的。”Caiaphas试图安慰他。

  
“可…可是…他们不知道我的信息素是牛奶味的，有这种味道的信息素不是很奇怪吗…”Annas咬住下唇又松开，“我绝对会被嘲笑的……”

  
那两滴泪终究是流下来了，Annas慌忙抬手去擦，然而擦掉只会流出更多，把脸糊得湿漉漉一片。

  
“Hey Chanan…看着我。”Caiaphas轻声呼唤。被叫到的人躲闪着眼神，最后终于眨着通红的眼睛看向他。

  
“Chanan，我保证，当我第一次闻到你的信息素的时候我就觉得这绝对是最适合你的一种。”

  
“……真的吗？”

 

“千真万确。所以别哭了，看到你的眼泪我心都要碎了。”

  
Annas红着脸嗯了一声，低头心不在焉地擦胸前的痕迹。Caiaphas用食指和中指抹了一点挂在乳头上的乳汁，送到他嘴边，“来Chanan，张嘴，尝尝你自己的。”

  
Annas早就被发情期的潮热以及胸部被揉捏的快感弄得神志不清，也许是平常被Caiaphas下了太多命令，身体早在大脑反应过来之前就做出了行动。他恍恍惚惚张开了嘴。

 

那两根浸满奶香的手指就这样带着那抹他自己的乳汁侵了进来，刚没入两个指节就往两边张，从内部把他的两颊撑开。Annas终于反应过来，呜呜呻吟着要把手指用舌头顶出去，然而Caiaphas闲着的那只手用力揉了一下他的胸，他就浑身失了力气，牙关合不拢，只能松松地扣住手指，舌头的的动作也变成了舔舐。他的舌苔摩擦着Caiaphas指头上的茧，尝到浓郁的奶味，有点腥——太，太近了——他几乎能闻到被药物压抑的淡淡的信息素的味道。是肉桂，又辣又甜，一如Caiaphas本人。恍惚间他好像回到他们三层小别墅的双人床上，Caiaphas抱着他，他的鼻子充满Caiaphas的味道，充实得他要流泪。他不自觉分泌出唾液，丝丝缕缕沿着他的嘴角流下。

  
Caiaphas的手指在他的口中搅动，时而用指甲轻划他上颚时而夹住他的舌头摩擦。他听得见口腔中粘稠的水声，Caiaphas只靠两根手指就就弄得他晕头转向。而他的胸口因为过多的刺激几乎麻痹，仅仅余下一阵阵的麻痒，像是有什么大型猫科动物伸出粗糙的舌头一下下舔着他的胸膛。

  
等到Caiaphas把手指抽出来，Annas已经给弄得无力反抗，只能瘫在马桶盖上，裸露的地方简直可以说是一塌糊涂。

  
那块毛巾被Caiaphas接过去，细细地擦拭了Annas的胸膛。“Chanan，好消息是你的胸部已经小下去——虽然目前来看你没法穿衬衫了。”

  
“……嗯。”Annas含糊地回应。

  
“但是坏消息是，你勃起了。”Caiaphas的声音里略带笑意，他轻而易举分开Annas的双腿，手不轻不重地摁了一下两腿中间，“我让你这么爽吗？”

  
Annas的身体小幅度地弹起，又立刻落回去，“别…别在这里…Cai，求你……”这下他是真的在哭着讨饶了，“我的胸部…它又开始热了，我一闻到你的信息素它就又开始肿胀…我没法……不…”说到最后，他已经无法组织有意义的字句，只得可怜巴巴地看着Caiaphas，小声地呜咽。

 

蹲了很久的Caiaphas终于站起来，脱下西装外套披在Annas身上，扶他起来，动作轻柔——他在Annas面前从来就不是狠角儿，Annas一示弱他就立刻心软。鉴于他俩的身高差，那件外套披在Annas身上直接盖到了膝盖，只要把领子掩掩谁都不会看出来。“我们回家。”Caiaphas说。

  
“可……”

  
“别管工作，你需要一个热水澡，你这副样子如果被别人看见我可受不了。”Caiaphas低头亲吻Annas的脸颊，尝到一嘴唇眼泪的咸味。

  
Annas没再说话，只是抓紧了Caiaphas的袖子，任由他拉开门领他出去，在洗手池清洗他一塌糊涂的脸。

\-------

Annas倚在浴缸边上，漫不经心地往胸口拨水。水蒸气氤氲在空气中，在黑色瓷砖上敷上一层细密的水珠。他感觉有些发热，不知是因为热水的浸泡还是Caiaphas信息素带来的结合热。

  
披上那件外套简直是今天最糟的决定——Annas看着水中自己的乳头再度晕出一团乳白的浑浊，即使Caiaphas把车开到了超速的边缘，他们还是在路上花了半个多小时。期间Caiaphas的抑制剂随着时间流逝逐渐失去效力，信息素几乎把他挑逗得要从后座一把抓住Caiaphas的领口，把脸埋在他宽厚的胸膛，贪婪地呼吸那似有似无的香气。当然，他最终拼命止住这种冲动，转而咬着Caiaphas外套的袖口使自己清醒——其实效果并不好，因为那上面沾满了Caiaphas的气味。胸口的肿胀虽然不再结成硬块，但还是不断流出乳汁，让他一刻不得安宁。

 

一进家门Caiaphas就把他整个人抱进浴室，剥了他的衣服扶他进浴缸，鉴于大堆要洗的衣服和需要收拾的现场，Caiaphas开了水龙头就匆匆离开了，留Annas一个人在浴缸里泡着。

  
Annas伸出手，在蒙上水雾的黑色瓷砖上画了个Caiaphas火柴人，过多的水珠沿着那张抽象的脸流下来，像泪又像汗，他想到刚刚Caiaphas手忙脚乱满头大汗的样子，扑哧一声笑了。

  
“Annas你还好吗？”浴室的毛玻璃拉门被唰地拉开，Caiaphas穿着拖鞋的脚出现在Annas的视线里，他从脚往上看，发现Caiaphas就穿了条内裤。

  
“你是想进来跟我一起洗吗？”Annas眯缝起眼睛，露出一个之前被Caiaphas称作傻笑的表情——加上他通红的脸，说不定那可以被重新定义为诱惑。

  
“…不用了，我现在浑身汗，不知道要穿什么…等你恢复过来我再洗。”Caiaphas抹抹额头，走到浴缸旁边的防滑地毯上坐下，伸手去摸Annas鬓角短短的头发。

  
浓郁的肉桂味道瞬间钻入Annas的鼻孔攻城略地，他条件反射伸手抓住Caiaphas的手。

  
“你…你是不是没吃药？”Annas刚刚平复的脸色又红了几分。

  
“反正已经请了一天的假，你在意什么？”Caiaphas轻笑，“Chanan…过来点。”那只手绕过Annas的脖颈，搭在了他的肩膀上，后者羞怯地往前挪了挪，由着Caiaphas把鼻子往他颈侧埋。

  
“Caiaphas……你这样我没法恢复…”话是这样说，Annas早就知道他免不了一场激烈的性爱。他后颈上的腺体突突跳动，Caiaphas的信息素熏得他喘不过气，光是这样肢体接触就让他的胸口一阵湿热。他是有多久没有在发情期放纵本能操控他的身体了？半年，还是八个月？这实在浪费他和Caiaphas之间的联结。

  
“你的结合热得靠我才能解决，你早知道…”Caiaphas的低音包含情欲，激素带来的影响一闻便知，Annas抖了抖，“……天，你的味道太好闻了…我几乎忘了你在发情期是什么味儿。”Caiaphas低声嘟囔，他的伴侣闻起来就像洒满糖霜的奶油蛋糕，上面的巧克力小人朝他招手说快来吃我吃我。

  
“嗯…”Annas含糊不清地呓语，不知不觉间Caiaphas已经开始在他脖子上啜吻，炙热的气息从脖颈滑到胸口。“我想尝尝你……可以吗？”Caiaphas询问，而Annas因为刻意的撩拨而迷迷糊糊，早就没了回应。

  
Caiaphas张开嘴，毫不客气地，没有迟疑地，含住了Annas的乳头。

  
Annas搭在Caiaphas两肩的手猛然收紧，一股热流从乳头汩汩涌出，被Caiaphas的舌头一裹，就全吞进了喉咙。“啊……”Annas不自觉呻吟出声，Caiaphas的胡子摩擦着他胸口的皮肤让他发痒，不间断的吸吮又让他的乳头几近麻痹，偶尔被牙齿轻轻碾磨又像是有电流穿过，“呜……Caiaphas…别用牙齿…”他流得那么多，胸部简直像要被吸瘪，然而它恬不知耻地鼓胀起来，在Caiaphas松口转去吮吸另一边时反射着天花板灯的柔光。

  
“再靠近点Chanan…”Caiaphas的声音听起来已经完全陷入情欲的浪潮，低沉魅惑。

  
“我都跪在浴缸里了……”

  
“你太甜了Chanan…我真想把你整个吃干抹净。”Caiaphas意犹未尽地咂吧了嘴，抬头注视Annas蒙上一层水雾的眼睛，像是在寻求许可。浴缸里外，两团烈火在双方的小腹里熊熊燃烧。Annas吐出一口炙热的气息：

  
“你完全发情了Caiaphas…”Annas托住Caiaphas的脸，两片嘴唇上下开合了几下，最终只吐出三个字，“…进来吧。”

得到允许的Caiaphas就势翻进了浴缸，在一片水花飞溅中拽起Annas，从背后把他压在墙上，一只手在前边托住他的腹部，另一只手性急地在他臀缝里摸索。

  
“你已经湿得要命了。”Caiaphas咬着Annas的耳朵刻意挑逗。

  
“嗯…！……到这种时候…你还…”Annas双手形同虚设般扶在湿滑的瓷砖上，把全身重量放在Caiaphas身上，在对方伸进两根手指搅动时发出一声隐忍的呻吟，“你快点…！”他伸手去后面抓Caiaphas被水浸透的内裤，隔着薄薄一层布料他感受到剧烈跳动的脉搏。

  
Caiaphas单手把内裤褪到膝盖以下，蹬了两下那团布料就浮到了水面，他喘着粗气，扶着自己硬得发疼的阴茎，抵在Annas的入口，一口气顶进去半截。

  
Annas尖着嗓子呻吟，抽抽噎噎地一遍遍喊Caiaphas的名字——在休息室他们总说他嗓子尖，现在想想他们是谁都不敢说后半句——Caiaphas插得又快又准，几下子就找到了那个平日里不会出现的入口，硬挺的头部凿开吸附上来的软肉，进入了他的生殖道。

  
Annas剧烈痉挛了一下，生殖道中又涌出一波粘稠液体，便于Caiaphas在他体内肆意冲撞。黏腻的抽插声和水声混在一起搅得他的脑子晕乎乎，他的乳头随着前后摇晃擦到冰冷的瓷砖，又不争气的溢出几股乳汁——该死的，它到底什么时候才会停下——Caiaphas居然还用他那大手上下捋他垂在两腿间的阴茎，嘴唇贴在他后颈，又麻又痒。他浑身上下几乎没有一处不被快感包围，除了脚，他得踮起脚尖才能让Caiaphas完全进来。 他已经开始不自觉地扭起腰来，完全没注意到脚上痉挛的迹象。

  
然后下一秒，Annas的脚突然没了力气，他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，要不是Caiaphas在后边扶住他还用阴茎把他钉在墙上，他早就摔倒在满池浑浊的水中了。

  
“好痛…！”Annas吃痛地叫出声，被Caiaphas托住几乎身体悬空，痉挛的脚趾头堪堪触碰到浴缸底部。

  
“Chanan…你怎么了？”

  
“你太……高…”Annas断断续续抽着气回答，Caiaphas紧忙弯腰让他的脚平放，一只手抚摸他的肩膀像是安抚。

  
“抱歉…我弯点腰。”Caiaphas就着这个姿势箍住Annas 的腰接着耸动，把Annas的呜咽打碎成断续的气音。Annas给捣得失神，被涌上头顶的原始本能裹挟进情欲的浪潮。

  
他哑着嗓子恳求：“Cai…求你……”他吐不出完整的字句，内里绞紧要把Caiaphas吞得更深，他体内的阴茎一下下抽插像把他的神智都给顶散。他身后的Caiaphas用犬齿摩擦他后颈的腺体，从喉咙里滚出咕噜咕噜动物般的低吼。

 

忘了又这么往里头顶了有多少下，那根热度惊人的阴茎在Annas体内抽了抽，根部的结迅速膨胀起来，把他后穴上的褶皱几乎都撑平了。Caiaphas一手握住Annas硬挺的阴茎，一手抚上他鼓胀的胸部，精液灌在生殖道里，汩汩流进预备受孕的器官——Annas绷紧了身体，胸口和下体同时喷溅出白色液体，在黑色瓷砖上覆上一层斑驳。

  
等到结终于消下去，Caiaphas又不知足地捣了几下才缓缓拔出。alpha成结后射出的精液又浓又多，沿着Annas一时没法闭合的洞口流出。他猜想那看起来一定刺激极了，不然Caiaphas怎么会在他身后低低笑出来：

  
“噢Chanan…你要是全流出来，可怎么怀我的孩子？”

  
见Annas没反应，Caiaphas又从背后托起他的脸，让他看看墙上的白色痕迹。“像不像银河？”Caiaphas问。

 

Annas怎么都没法理解Caiaphas的脑回路，他努力盯着那片斑驳，尝试了一会儿，还是放弃了。

  
“你知道…在希腊神话里，银河是赫拉的乳汁喷溅形成的。”

  
Annas低头思索片刻，“那么…”他声音嘶哑地开口，“那么你自诩为赫拉克勒斯了？”说罢他自己都咯咯笑起来，“天哪，瞧瞧你那肚腩。”

  
Caiaphas也不恼，伸手开了莲蓬头和浴缸塞子，扶Annas到浴缸中间清洗。

  
“你的结合热好些没？”

  
“嗯…我觉得还有点…”

  
“那我们下一轮去床上。”

 

淅沥的水声中他们对上眼神，然后Caiaphas弯下腰去，和Annas交换了一个跟刚才的性事相比过于寡淡的吻。


End file.
